


Monday Morning

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Kiss, First Time Sex, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Top!Bender, Virgin!Andrew, bisexual Bender, bottom!Bender, picks up monday after detention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out like any other. A cold as fuck, two-mile hike to school, followed by two classes Bender would skip to go get high, lunch, shop, 6th period, that he only went to every other day, and then 3 pm, the time he dreaded most. But just because it started out as a normal day, doesn't mean it would stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out like any other. A cold as fuck, two-mile hike to school, followed by two classes Bender would skip to go get high, lunch, shop, 6th period, that he only went to every other day, and then 3 pm, the time he dreaded most. But just because it started out as a normal day, doesn't mean it would stay that way.

It was the first day back after Saturday’s detention, one of the best detentions he’d ever attended if Bender was fully honest with himself. He met some rather interesting people, flirted and got a rise out of the prissy prom queen, and maybe made some actual friends. Maybe.

Bender was leaning up against his locker, smoking a cigarette in the hallway with two of his boys when he approached.

"Hey Bender!"  Brian said, looking just as dorky as Saturday, but much happier.

Bender cracked a smile, he didn’t actually think Brian would make good on his word. The kid had some balls. "What's up dork?" He asked kindly, voice void of any hint of malice.

Brian chuckled too, not taking any offense. "Mr. Jamison is going to let me redo my project for shop. I probably won't get over a C, but it's better than an F."

"Bet your folks will be happy to hear that,” Bender said and Brian scoffed.

"Fuck them! I'm doing my best, and that's good enough for me."

Bender smiled, actually smiled. _Good for you kid, good for you._

"Anyway," Brian said awkwardly, looking around nervously at Bender's incredibly intimidating friends. "I'll uh, see you later?"

Bender nodded and waved, pushing his cigarette back between his teeth. Not five seconds after Brian left, Bender's ‘friends’ erupted in laughter. His fist clenched angrily at his side.

"Something funny assholes?"

"Bender! Are you serious?" Ed was the first to speak. "You can't honestly be _friends_ with that loser!"

"Actually, I am. Got a problem with that?” Bender scowled, cracking his knuckles are getting ready to throw a punch. Bender wasn’t good for much, but he was damn loyal to good people. Brian fit that criteria.

Ed's hands flew up in surrender, and Bender inwardly smirked. Bender was downright _terrifying_ when he was angry. Something he inadvertently picked up from his old man.

"Whoa, easy man. I was just joking, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, well I think you did," Bender growled, pulling out his switchblade for good measure.

"Jesus! John!" Ed backed up against the lockers, his hands trembling in fear and his forehead starting to bead up. Bender kept his knife exposed for just another moment, the threat powerful even if it was empty. 

"You know what, I don't think I wanna hang with you fucking dildos any more." Bender smirked, snapping the blade closed before turning his back on his friends.

"Bender!" Someone shouted after him, he couldn’t tell if it was Ed or Jimmy.

"No really, go fuck yourselves," He shouted, flipping them off as he strode to second period, for the first time in over a month.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch came around and Bender found an empty table near the door. He usually sat with his so called friends, but it seemed like he didn't really have any anymore. His lunch consisted of a can of coke and another cigarette. Oh well, at least it was more than yesterday.

Brian spotted him across the lunchroom and came over, a paper bag in his hand. "Hey Bender!"

Bender gave him a small smile. "Hey kid."

"Mind if we sit here?"

Only when Brian said ‘we’ did Bender see Allison, hiding behind their taller, dorky friend..

Bender snorted. "Hey Allison. Yeah, take a seat."

-*-

Andrew and the sports entered the lunchroom late as always. Their coach always kept them until their drills were perfect. It was fucking annoying. Just as he was walking out of line with his tray, he heard Allison’s unmistakable laugh from across the room. Looking towards the noise, he saw  Allison, and Brian...and _Bender_. They were all sitting _together._

But he wasn't the only person who noticed. In fact, half of the lunchroom had their eyes glued on the three. It went against every rule of high school for three people from drastically different groups to be even _talking_ to each other let alone _eating_ together.

"I guess the world really is going to shit." A fellow sport said, making the group erupt in laughter. It made Andrew’s skin crawl.

"Seriously, when the freaks intermingle, you know the world's fucked," another added, and Andrew snapped.

"Knock it off guys," he barked loudly, and the rest of the team stopped laughing. No one messed with the coaches star player.

"Man whatever, let's just go," a third team member said, beginning to walk towards their usual table. Most of the team followed suit, all except Andrew.

"Hey Clark! Where are you going?" One shouted after him but he didn't hear it. He just kept walking, all the way to the ‘freak’ table, with Bender, Allison, and Brian.

Bender caught his gaze first, and it made his heart clench in his chest.

_Jesus why was this guy so intimidating?_

Andrew could easily take him, but he was just so- domineering. He wasn't sure how it made him feel.

"H-Hey guys," He mumbled nervously, never breaking eye contact with Bender.

Bender’s stare remained intense for another minute, until his face softened into a playful smirk.  

"You lost?"

"No... I made a promise," He said and winced as he heard his teammates ridicule his decision. "All part of being a better man I guess," he shrugged, sitting down beginning to sift through his tray. He handed Bender some chips and an extra, _extra_ ham sandwich.

Bender eyed the food wearily. Just looking at it made his stomach growl, but he pushed it away anyway.

"Don't you need it? To bulk up? Or whatever you sports call it?"

"Yeah... Gotta make the next weight class," he admitted and sighed. "At least have some chips and milk," he offered. "Shit I wish they would stop staring."

"You get used to it," Allison said and shrugged, sipping her Coke with a bendy straw.

Bender took the chips and opened them, trying not to inhale them. "Want me to take care of it? I can afford another detention."

"Naw it will stop on its own," he said, not even convincing himself.  He saw how quickly Bender inhaled the chips and sighed. “Take the sandwich, you need to eat.”

"Nah I'm good," Bender lied, not taking the sandwich. "Your old man is already on your case for wrestling. You eat it."

Brian looked at his package of Oreos and pushed them over to Bender.

"Here, take some of mine."

Allison reluctantly pushed forward her apple, with a bite out of it of course, but it was still a kind gesture.

Bender’s earlier smile returned. "Thanks guys," he said, taking the offerings of food.

_Was this what having real friends was like?_

"So, dork," He cleared his throat, changing the subject before things got too mushy. "What's the new shop project?"

-*-

Andrew listened to the nerd and Bender talk for a while. But the longer they talked, the more he wished he was...well _alone_ with Bender. He wanted to talk to him without everyone listening in. Ever since he saw him stand up to that dick head of a principal, he had this funny feeling in his gut, and smoking the dope had increased it. It was like his stomach thought Bender was a girl or something. And he needed to tell Bender to cut it out.

"Hey Bender, you cut through the football field on your way home yeah?" He asked wondering if maybe he could talk to him then.

"Every day..." Bender said skeptically. "Why, you and the sports planning on jumping me after school?"

"No! No, man. I-I just wanted to talk to you." He said, shooting his eyes down to his food.  

"About what?" Bender asked, and Andrew didn't have to look up to know he was smirking, just eating up his awkwardness.

"The marijuana. I think it messed me up," he started, unsure.

Bender laughed. "Haven't stopped thinking about it have you? I bet that's the best you've felt in _years_. Am I right? Doesn't matter, I know I am. I'm not going to 6th period, so if you meet me in the parking lot I'll bum you a joint.”

Andrew nodded but still kept his eyes down. Bender ate it up.

"I guess it's a date sporto." He winked, surely loving getting under the man's skin.

"Brian, Allison, it was a pleasure having lunch with you," Bender said grandiosely, standing up and mock bowing, "Andrew, I guess I'll see you in an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew bit his nails all throughout class and hoped Bender would explain what was going on with him. He nearly flew out of his chair when the bell rang and sped walked to the football field, spotting Bender smoking under the bleachers. He ran the remaining 5th of the way and tackled Bender to the ground where they wouldn't be seen.

"What the hell did you put in my joint Bender!" He shouted, face going red with fury.

 

Andrew moved so fucking fast Bender was already down by the time he realized what was going on. His arms were ripped behind his back and his face was forced into the grass. The position was oddly familiar. With the addition of grass.

"What did I say about getting into this shit with you Andrew?" He growled, trying to wiggle free. "Fucking let me go before I kill you."

Andrew let him go, but shoved him until he fell over.

"You laced my shit!" He accused, "You did something to my joint and my heads all messed up. I keep thinking you're a girl! I keep-" he said and blushed. "Whatever you did, undo it, right now. All I can think about is you and it's fucking me up.”

 

Bender pulled himself up off the ground, fixing his jacket before shoving Andrew back as well.

"Hey, asshole, if I laced your joint, mine would of been laced too. They came from the same goddamn bag!"

He debated punching Andrew, just on principle for tackling him. The man nearly gave him a panic attack.

"Wait, hang on a second, you're blaming _me_ for _you_ being queer?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That's a new one, I'll give you that. What I don’t get is, how come you didn't know before? I mean, you are constantly rolling around on the ground with other guys, you think your dick would have told you by now."

"I'm not a fag!" Andrew snarled and squared his shoulders, gearing up for a brawl. "I don't like guys! I like girls, and that joint fucked up my brain to make me think you're a girl." He said, unconvincing even to himself. "Now, fix me!” He demanded.

Bender smiled wickedly, and Andrew’s stomach dropped. He did _not_ like that look.

"Fine.” Bender shrugged, brushing dirt from his shoulder, “Just remember, you asked for it."

Bender grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt and yanked him close. Bender watched with glee as Andrew’s expression changed to panic. Served him right for earlier, plus, the kid probably just needed someone to show him the way. Bender crushed their lips together, holding Andrew close to his body and allowing him no escape.

Andrew gasped once their lips touched, but Bender didn't let him squirm away. Using the gasp to his advantage, Bender slipped his tongue inside, exploring the roof of the athletes mouth while he had the chance.  

"No-"

Andrew tried to pull away. Bender’s mouth tasted like stale cigarettes and his lips were horribly chapped. But they were also warm, and felt so good, so _expert_ compared to his. Bender knew what he was doing, and Andrew could only stand there and let it happen, too afraid of the consequences once they pulled away.

Just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended, leaving Andrew numb with a blank expression on his face.

"Bender-" he barely managed out and touched his lips. He practically crumbled to the ground, keeping his fingers on his mouth.

Bender pulled out a cigarette and lit it, remaining seemingly unphased. He knew what Andrew was going through, it would just take him a little bit to realize this is what he wanted. He inhalied the first drag deeply before offering some to Andrew.

"It's not laced,” He said, keeping the smoke behind his teeth, “just a cigarette.”

Andrew blushed and finally looked up.

"W-What do I do now?" He asked softly, looking intently at his feet like they held the answer.

"Whatever you want to do," Bender shrugged, taking back the cigarette and inhaling another drag. "I'm not going to be your boyfriend..." He said, wincing when Andrew looked physically hurt. "...at least at school. They're already talking shit about us, and being queer is something I've done a damn good job keeping hidden. But my folks are gone half the time, and there are places we can go. If you wanted that sort of thing."

"You mean we can do this again?" Andrew asked, and Bender couldn't help but smirk at his excitement. “It still feels weird... like I shouldn't be doing it. Was it like that for you?"

"Yeah maybe at first,” Bender said flatly, not really wanting to revisit that unpleasant memory, but Andrew asked. "That's what this is actually from." Bender said, raising up his sleeve and exposing the cigar burn. "Old man caught me with a guy. Rough week after that. Which is why I can't do that shit at school. If it gets back to him..." Bender trailed off, quickly changing the subject. "Anyway. There's nothing wrong with you. People are just gay. But a lot of straight people don't get that. Our old mans included."

“But… I mean, I still like girls. They’re all- _soft._ And I liked kissing Allison! ....Wait, can I still wrestle? What about the changing room? How come I didn't know before!" Andrew looked to Bender desperately, face going pale.   

“Easy there sporto,” Bender said, flopping  down on the grass and pulling Andrew down next to him. “Take a breath. Or better yet, take a drag. You can still like girls. Bisexuality exists too. Basically you like both." He said, passing Andrew his cigarette. "I prefer guys, but my dick has a mind of its own."

“Yeah, I saw you with Claire,” Andrew huffed, feeling just a bit jealous for some reason.

Bender laughed. “Oh no, stuck up bitches are not my type. But it was fun messing with her. Richies need to be shaken up every once and a while. As for wrestling,” Bender said, slinging his arm around Andrew’s shoulders, "it's never stopped you before, so it shouldn't stop you now. But like I said, keep that shit under wraps. No one else can know alright?"

"Of course,” Andrew nodded quickly, "I won't tell anyone. Ever." He said and wrung his hands. "Coach would kill me."

They were quiet for a while. Andrew mostly trying to process everything and Bender just enjoying not having to be home. Andrew broke the silence first.

“Do all gay guys just kiss each other? Or can we have a- a boyfriend?"

"Most can, but not here. Not with our families," Bender said sadly, "But I wouldn't be opposed to having one. As long as you kept your mouth shut."

Bender pulled Andrew closer, trying to ease the man into the aspect of physical touch. "There’s a lot more to a gay relationship than just kissing, but you'd have to tell me what you are comfortable with."

“W-Why are you helping me?” Andrew swallowed nervously, changing the subject, “I mean, I yelled at you, pinned you down twice, and I was a complete jackass on Saturday.”

“I don't know,” Bender said easily, “maybe I think you're cute or something."

Andrew blushed. "No one’s ever called me cute before," He said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well they have now, so get used to it." 

Andrew couldn't help but smile at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bender has to give Andrew the sex talk. Because teachers in the 80s are useless

Andrew tried to take Bender’s hand, but pulled it back before his hand met leather. He smiled lamely. This was way out of his league. This needed beers. The thought of Bender kissing him again had him reeling, and he wished for it more than anything.

"Is it ok to kiss you again? It felt good."

"You don't have to ask." Bender said, pulling Andrew closer, enough that he was in his lap. "You look nervous sporto. You know what you need?” He smirked and pulled a plastic baggy from his pocket. He pulled out a pre-rolled joint from the bag and pushed it between his lips, lighting with a match. He took the first hit, getting it ready for Andrew before holding it out for him.

"Go ahead, take a few hits."

Andrew looked nervous but breathed in deeply. It _burned_ and he coughed, sputtering out smoke.

"How can you handle feeling like this all the time?" He wheezed, settling into Bender’s lap, which was admittedly getting easier to do.

"I've known I was queer for a long time. Since I was 14. You're... _adjusting_ , this will help." Bender said, taking another hit. "Come here, I want to try something." He motioned Andrew closer with his fingers.

Andrew shuffled closer in Benders lap, until their faces were nearly touching.

"Tell me what to do."

"Kiss me, then inhale this," He instructed, taking a hit and keeping it behind his teeth. He put his hand on Andrew's chin, drawing him in close until their lips touched. Andrew opened automatically and Bender blew smoke into his mouth, whispering for Andrew to inhale.

Andrew coughed immediately, but managed to suck in a breath while he kissed Bender. It went out his nose, but the high was beginning to buzz in the back of his skull. "Shit that was good. A-Again?"

“Sure,” Bender smiled, taking another hit and shotgunning it down Andrew’s throat. He smiled when Andrew handled it better this time.

Andrew felt the warmth spread through him and began to giggle. "How come you don't laugh when you have it?"

"Because I'm not a lightweight like you." Bender teased, pulling Andrew close and blowing more smoke in his face. "Come on, few more hits and you'll feel much better."

Andrew swatted away the smoke and eagerly pulled himself off Bender’s lap.

"Oh!" He said and pulled out his Walkman. "Wanna listen to Pink Floyd? I have the tape.”

“Are we going to listen to Comfortably Numb?” Bender snorted. It wasn't really his style of music, but he'd humor Andrew. "Alright, well you're gonna have to get close though if you wanna share headphones."

Andrew returned to his spot on Bender's lap and lay against his chest, stretching the headphones over the two of them.

Bender tried not to laugh as Andrew damn near snuggled against his body, tapping his fingers on his leg as soft rock played between them.

"This stuff always gonna relax me like this? I feel great." He asked, smiling when Benders hands linked over his stomach.

"That's what it's for," Bender said, playing with the edges of Andrew’s Letterman jacket, "It definitely helps me get through the day. I don't know what I'd do without it."

Andrew pulled Bender’s hands apart before interlacing theirs together. The pot was making him brave.

"I feel way better. But the whole ‘gay’ thing still weirds me out. C-Can I ask you something personal?”

Bender shrugged, ”Shoot,”

“How did you know? I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Well good, I’d hate to have to kill you." Bender threatened gently, feeling relaxed and oddly sentimental towards Andrew. He wasn't usually this open anyone, but then again, Andrew wasn't just anyone. "I guess, I knew when I was 14. At least that was when I met my ex."

Andrew pulled the headphones off so he could listen to Bender. "Ex? Shit. What happened?"

"The only reason he's my ex is because of my old man," Bender ground out sadly, holding Andrew tightly. "His name was uh, Dean. And he was damn gorgeous. He was my neighbor for a few years, until his dad uprooted them. They literally disappeared in less than 24 hours, it was crazy...anyway. I guess I didn't know until I saw him. And then it all kinda clicked. He kissed me first. I sure as hell wasn't going to do it. I didn't know shit at 14, let alone a thing about being gay."

Andrew smiled and let Bender continue.

”I liked him, a lot. I thought we were being smart too. But then my dad came home, he’d just gotten laid off and I’m sure seeing his kid sucking some other guys face made things worse. Dean got out of there so fast. His dad made them move the next day.” 

"Shit man, I’m- sorry.”

"It happens," Bender shrugged, trying not to dwell on the past.

“Have you had any boyfriends since?” Andrew asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I haven't had a 'boyfriend' since then, but there's been plenty of dudes I've fucked, if that's what you're asking."

"But- how? What- do you _do_? I mean, I can understand kissing, but touching another dudes dick? Is that all?" He asked, suddenly realizing he was sitting directly over Bender’s crotch. He scrambled off quickly and sat back in the grass. "S-Sorry, didn't want to make it weird."

"It wasn't bothering me," Bender said honestly, pulling out another cigarette. "Have you ever _had_ sex before, Andrew?"

Andrew blushed. "I haven't had a girl come home with me. So? What of it."

"I was just curious." Bender said, smoking easily. "It helps me if I know how experienced my fuck buddies are."

Andrew went crimson. "I know how to jerk off asshole, I’m not a moron."

"Oh I'm sure you did plenty of that this weekend," Bender laughed, _he_ most definitely did. "But jerking off and sex are in completely different ballparks."

"Yeah but... I can't have sex with you," He said and frowned, "Unless you have girl parts instead."

"You can. It's just, different."

If Bender wasn’t so high he would of given Andrew so much shit. And he thought _Brian_ was the cherry.

"Different how?" Andrew asked and looked at him quizzically.

“Jesus,” Bender groaned, eyes rolling so far into his head they might disappear, “why do I have to be the one giving you the sex talk? What do they even pay teachers for!"

He was blushing too, but he wasn't going to let Andrew see that. He smoked a little longer before finally gathering the confidence to explain how gay sex worked.

"Alright, so one of the guys right, fucks the other guy in the ass. That’s how it works."

Andrew coughed, choking on air. "What- what?" He stammered. "Wouldn't that hurt?!"

"Only if the guy fucking you doesn't know what he's doing," Bender explained causally. "I mean, I guess it always hurts a little. But there's a lot of pain that can be prevented."

Andrew thought about that for a minute. Still trying to wrap his head around how that could possibly feel good, he managed to blurt out, “Hey, my parents are gonna go see a movie tonight, did you want to come to my house and watch one? I've got Rocky on tape.”

Andrew was curious, and if he was going to explore what this was, he didn't trust anyone but Bender to do it with.

"Um, sure?”

Bender didn't really want to go home any time soon. And getting to spend more time with Andrew in private sounded nice. "Ima need directions."

"You mean you _don't_ know everything about me?" Andrew asked and playfully, poking Bender's boot.

"I just met you on Saturday asshole, I’m not some lovesick bitch," Bender laughed, pulling himself off the ground before helping Andrew up.

"If we walk there now we can stop at 7-11 for a hot dog. I'm starving,” Andrew said, his stomach growling loudly, "Oh, and nachos, and some jerky."

Bender rolled his eyes, "I don't know how you don't weigh 300 pounds with your appetite man.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote the sex scene. Sorry it took so long. I'll probably write more chapters soon, if anyone wants it to go in a specific direction in happy to talk with you
> 
> Anyway enjoy what my insomnia produced

Andrew and Bender walked in near silence the quarter mile to the gas station. When they entered, Andrew went right for the food.

"What you want on your dog?" He asked as he loaded his up with relish, ketchup, and mustard.

"Ketchup, nothing fancy." Bender said, looking around the place for shit he could steal. Gas stations always had the most cameras, but usually only one person running the whole thing. Bender looked over his shoulder and saw the guy at the counter eyeing him. _Damn it._

"Hey uh, Andrew. Ask the barista what kind of coffee they got will ya?"

When the man was distracted, he stuffed an energy drink into his trench coat, along with some donuts and condoms. He doubted Andrew had any, and the one in his wallet was probably older than he was.

Bender walked back towards the counter and pulled out $2. It was really all he had.

"Pack of smokes garçon."

The man glared suspiciously, but pushed forward a pack of Camels nonetheless. Bender gave him a sly smile before snagging his change and walking out the door, Andrew quick behind.

“Here's your hotdog.” Andrew offered, and Bender took it, digging out the donuts and offering one to Andrew.

“Where did you- did you steal those!?” He asked, looking morally offended.

“You really shouldn't be surprised. I'm a damn good clepto, well not as good as Allison.”

Andrew laughed at that and Bender smiled. He liked the sound of laughter. He hadn't heard it in a while.

-*-

  
The drive to Andrew's place wasn't much longer. Bender and Andrew had finished their food by the time they arrived. As promised, Andrew's parents were out, and Bender briefly wondered what it was like to have spare income like that.

“Want to uh, see my room?” Andrew asked awkwardly and Bender had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He followed the younger man up nearly two flights of stairs, not so subtly eyeing Andrew's ass as they climbed.

“Here uh, here it is.” He said, slightly blushing and if that wasn't the cutest damn thing Bender had ever seen…

Bender took in the room, eyeing the numerous posters of cars and women, the trophies and medals from wrestling matches, and the simple theme of _blue_ that seemed to permeate everywhere he looked.

“You know, this is _exactly_ how I figured your room would look sport.” Bender teased and Andrew punched him lightly, muttering out a 'shaddup' under his breath.

Bender laughed and pulled off his coat, draping it over a desk chair before taking off his jean jacket. It was too warm in the house for all these layers. Yet another thing that never occurred at his place, heat.

Bender lept onto Andrews bed and kicked off his boots, locking his ankles together before lacing his fingers behind his head.

“You have a habit of making yourself at home, do you know that?” Andrew stated, pulling up the desk chair and straddling it.

“What can I say, I know what I like.” Bender shrugged, slipping his eyes closed.

 

Andrew was silent for a while, not really sure what to say or how to move on from here. He had offered a movie before, so maybe that was a good next step.

“I uh, I have Rocky, if you wanted to watch it.” He said, and Bender's eyes drifted open.

Bender propped himself up onto his elbow and shook his head. “Nah, I got a better idea," he said, scooting over in the bed, “come here.”

Andrew looked at Bender and swallowed, surely he wasn't talking about…

“Just get up here, I'm not gonna bite. Unless you're into that sorta thing.”

That did absolutely _nothing_ to calm his nerves, but Andrew seemed to move on autopilot, and soon he was on his bed with Bender.

Bender eyed Andrew for a minute before curling his fingers towards himself.

“Come here," he asked again, waiting for Andrew to move before resting his hand on the man's neck. Bender pulled him close and pressed their lips together again, starting off slow before deepening the kiss like before. Andrew seemed more comfortable with it this time, and soon he was crawling on top of Bender, kissing him for all he was worth.

 

Andrew was the first to break away, but only because he needed to breathe. He was hard in his jeans, and he knew Bender knew it. He was sitting on him after all. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, but luckily he didn't have to. Bender was moving before he could say anything.

The button of his jeans was pulled at until it came loose, and his zipper was slowly being lowered. Time seemed to drag on, and it felt like hours before he felt cold air hitting his bare skin.

His jeans had wound up on the floor next to Bender’s black gloves, which he had just noticed Bender had taken off. Which made sense, they probably wouldn't feel that good on his dick anyway.

Andrew had assumed Bender was going to jerk him off, but when his hands settled on his hips instead, he began to panic.

“What are you going to-”

But he didn't have a chance to finish that sentence. Not when Bender’s hot and wet mouth around his cock had stopped all function to his brain.

“Fuck," Andrew panted, stars nearly exploding behind his eyes as Bender took him in expertly, licking just the right places and knowing how hard to suck. He assumed it was expert anyway, he had never had anyone do this to compare to.

It was too soon when he felt the all familiar pull in his belly. He bit his lip hard and tried to stave it off a little longer. It felt too good to end now. But Bender's pace had picked up dramatically, and soon Andrew was gasping, his hips arching upward as he spilled into Bender's mouth with a harsh groan.

Andrew collapsed onto the bed, and soon Bender was next to him, pressing kisses along his shoulder, collarbone, and neck.

“Fuck, Bender that was-”

“Good? I know," He said proudly, ruining the moment but causing Andrew to laugh.

“You know, I've been thinking,” Bender started, and Andrew turned over, giving him his full attention. "The only way to truly give you a proper education on the pleasures of gay sex is to show you. So I've decided to let you fuck me. I usually don't bottom, _ever_ , but I'm not going to force you into bottoming. Especially since you probably don't even know what that is.”

Andrews cheeks burned in embarrassment, but Bender was right. He really _didn't_ know. But he wanted to learn, especially if everything felt as good as that blow job.

“Did you want to, you know, now?” Andrew asked awkwardly.

“Well, I'm still hard. But I figure you need a minute. I can at least show you other stuff until then.”

“Like what?” Andrew asked curiously.

“Like, how to prepare your partners ass before you shove your dick in them.”

“O-Oh.” Andrew blushed. Duh, that should've been obvious.

“You don't happen to have lube do you? It's clear gel-like stuff that comes in a bottle.”

“I know what lube is!” Andrew said, shoving Bender before reaching under his bed.

“Well thank God for that.” Bender laughed, rolling off the bed before yanking down his pants and pulling off his shirt. This would go easier if he was naked.

He lay on his back and popped open the bottle, trying not to feel too cocky about Andrew ogling him. He was bigger than Andrew, but not by much. Maybe an inch or so. But still, longer than average, and decently thick. Yet another reason he offered to bottom. In the past he had been difficult to take for some people, and he didn't want Andrew's first time to be regretted.

“Make sure you pay attention, because I'm only going to explain this once.” He said, coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

Andrew nodded and crossed his legs, watching intently. Bender would be lying if he said that didn't make him blush. He wasn't used to such _attentive_  partners.

“If you're going to fuck a guy, you have to stretch him first. Yes that means your fingers in his ass, so get over it now. Guys don't have magical self-lubing entrances so you have to make up for it.”

Bender opened his legs and pushed his finger inside, biting his lip at the sensation. It was weird opening himself up, let alone giving a lecture while doing it.

“Start with one, and work your way up.” He said, slightly short of breath now.

One finger turned to two, and soon two were three. Bender was a panting mess on Andrew’s bed by now. And until Andrew had shifted on the bed, Bender had nearly forgotten he was there. It had been so long since he fingered himself he got lost in the sensation. When he felt himself getting close, he pulled them out, despite how badly he wanted to keep going.

Andrew seemed to take the movement as his cue and began to move in between Bender's legs.

“Wait, condoms. That's another thing,” Bender said, surprised he was able to form a coherent sentence at the moment. “They are in my coat.”

Andrew left the bed to grab them, pulling off his final piece of clothing as he did. Bender got a good look at his ass and incredibly muscled back and bit back a moan. He couldn't wait to have that under him.

Andrew seemed to analyze the box for a long time before looking up at Bender.

“Did you steal these too?”

“Hey! Someone had to be prepared,” He said defensively and Andrew smiled, shrugging in acceptance.

Andrew crawled back onto the bed with the condoms, pulling one out and tossing the rest on the ground.

“Please tell me you know how to put a condom on,” Bender said when Andrew looked at it funny.

“Yeah yeah I got it,” Andrew dismissed, tearing open the foil and slipping it on himself.

“Add more lube to it. Trust me, it's never enough,” Bender instructed, keeping his legs open while he waited.

Andrew did as he was told before moving between Bender's legs, swallowing nervously.

Bender could tell he was nervous and decided to stop teasing. He didn't want Andrew to chicken out now.

“Here,” He offered, gripping Andrew’s cock and moving it towards his entrance, lining it up so Andrew wouldn't have to.

“Go slow at first ok? If I want you to move I'll tell you.”

Andrew began to push and Bender moaned as he breached the first ring of muscle.

“Am I hurting you?” He asked in a panic, and Bender caught his arm before he could pull out.

“Don't you dare,” he threatened, willing himself to calm down so Andrew could continue, “I'm alright. Keep going.”

Andrew pushed his hips again, sinking in deeper and making Bender groan in pleasure.

Bender remembered the pressure from Andrews side being pleasant. It was a relief it felt this good on the receiving end too.

Soon Andrew was all the way to the hilt, and Bender took a few moments to adjust before giving Andrew a short nod.

Andrew's pace picked up then, and with a few trial thrusts, he had found a rhythm that worked for both of them. Andrew had adjusted his stance on the bed mid thrust, stabbing Bender's prostate in the process.

“Fuck!” Bender shouted, hips arching off the bed and fingers curling in the sheets.

“What! What happened!?” Andrew asked, his voice changing pitch in fear.

“N-Nothing bad," Bender assured, his breath still trying to regain normal speed. “J-Just, can you do that again?”

Andrew wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he tried to repeat the motion as best he could.

Bender moaned loudly as that spot was hit again, he'd beg if he wasn't so proud.

“Is that ok?” Andrew asked, slowly doing it again, smiling when Bender seemed to turn to goo under him.

“Fuck, yes. And if you stop I'll fucking kill you.”

Andrew laughed and thrust harder, watching and studying the different movements that made Bender wince and writhe. He made sure to pay attention to that one position that made him scream, needing to hear more of it. Bender's moans fueled him on, and soon he was fucking into him hard, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Bender's hands were tangled in his hair, and his tongue was in his throat, exploring his mouth like Andrew was with his body. Bender's moans seemed to get louder, and soon he stilled, pulling Andrew’s hair hard and biting into his shoulder to stifle his final moan.

Andrew felt come splash against his chest, but didn't care. He made Bender come, and that's all that mattered. He followed very quickly after, suprised he made it this long, before collapsing on top of Bender.

He was surprised when he felt arms around him, holding him tight as Bender seemed to come down from his high. The kisses to his neck were back, and when they settled over the bite mark, he remembered something.

“I thought you said you didn't bite?” He asked, feeling as Bender burst into giggles under him.

“Technically you never said you were against it," He reasoned, and Andrew decided that was fair enough.

“Was that ok?” Andrew asked after a few moments of silence, and he felt Bender nodding against his chest.

“Yeah actually. Pretty surprising for a virgin.”

Andrew kissed him hard to shut him up before pulling himself up. His arms were starting to get tired of holding his own weight and his dick was starting to get soft.

He pulled out of Bender, who whined at the loss, and tossed out the condom before going to grab a towel. He cleaned off his own chest before handing it to Bender who did the same.

“How much longer do you think your parents will be out?” Bender asked, and Andrew frowned when he saw the time.

“Not much longer unfortunately.” He said, cursing them for coming home. He was having such a good time.

“Then I should probably be going huh?”

Andrew looked at Bender sadly and nodded.

Bender pulled himself up and began to redress wordlessly, and Andrew felt like he needed to say something.

“Wait, come here, please.” He begged, wanting the moment to last a little longer.

Bender sat back on the bed, crossing his legs and waiting for Andrew to say what he had to.

But Andrew didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Bender close, kissing him this time and holding his face tight.

“You meant what you said earlier right? About the boyfriend thing?” Andrew asked nervously, hoping he wasn't just another one of Bender's fucks.

“Yeah, I did.” He said, “did you want to do this again some time?”

“Please.” Andrew said, kissing Bender once more.

“Ok. Let me know next time your parents are out then.” He smiled, slipping off the bed to get dressed. “But they probably won't let you see me if they find us like this.”

Andrew could agree with that. They each hurried and got dressed before heading back down the stairs. Andrew offered to drive him home, but Bender insisted on walking. Not like he wanted to get there any sooner than he had to.

They kissed again at the doorway before Bender pulled back, giving him a wink and pulling open the door.

“Remember what I said about school. I'll be your boyfriend in private, but it can't continue in school. I got enough problems as it is. Don't really need to kick some homophobes ass.”

“I promise.” Andrew smirked. Bender probably would too. He watched as Bender walked out into the cold, lighting a cigarette as he began the long journey home.


	6. OPTIONAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've gotten some requests for another chapter so here it is. If you are happy with the way it ended in chapter 5, feel free to ignore this one! If you wanted some more, and possibly a bit of angst, here you go! :)

Bender arrived home around 6. He pushed the front door open and wasn't surprised when he was greeted by a nearly empty house. His mom was out, probably trying to score, and his dad was passed out on the couch already.

He crossed the quiet living room and walked to his room, intent on having a shower before bed. His muscles were sore, mostly from having his legs held back for almost an hour...

Bender flopped back in bed and lit a cigarette, completely satisfied. This was the first time he ever really felt _happy_ , and he had that damn sport to thank for that. He'd have to thank him in the morning. Maybe under the bleachers again.

 

-*-

 

Bender didn't show up for school Tuesday. Or Wednesday. And when he wasn't there on Thursday morning, Andrew started to panic.

He didn't have his phone number, so he had no way of contacting him. He didn't know where he lived, so he couldn't swing by after school. He debated calling the cops, issuing a missing persons report, but with Bender's discipline record at school, he probably had one with the police too. So that was out. 

Allison hadn't heard anything, and Brian was just as concerned as he was. Claire acted as if she couldn't care less, which was aggravating but also good news for Andrew. He didn't want that bitch going after Bender anyway.

It wasn't until 3:45, after 6th period, that Andrew caught a glimpse of the criminal type he called his 'boyfriend.'

 

The man was leaned up casually against Andrews truck, smoking a cigarette. Relief washed over Andrew, but it quickly morphed into fury.

_Where the hell had he been!? Why didn't he tell Andrew before he just took off? He nearly gave the man a heart attack!_

Andrew crossed the parking lot in record time, intent on getting some answers to his questions.

Bender was smirking when he saw Andrew coming his way and nodded his head in a way of greeting before pushing the cigarette between his teeth. He was wearing those stupid sunglasses even though it had been raining all damn day. It was aggravatingly sexy. By the time Andrew reached the car, he was fuming.

"You want to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Bender's eyebrows went up in shock.

"Well hello to you to." He said flatly, taking another drag before tossing the filter across the parking lot.

"Fuck you man! I have been freaking out! I haven't seen you for almost three days. I nearly called the fucking cops..."

"Don't you dare," Bender snarled, pointing his finger at Andrew, "Don't ever call them. They won't do shit but cause me more problems. Trust me."

Andrew huffed and pushed Bender off his car, wanting to go home and get high. He had enough of today.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?" Bender asked, hanging onto the door handle so Andrew couldn't close the door.

"I'm going home, Bender. Worrying about you is physically draining. And seeing as you aren't going to tell me where the hell you were, I might as well just go home."

Andrew couldn't see Bender's eyes, but it was obvious his mood changed after that. His feelings of fury melted instantly and was replaced with a heavy feeling of guilt. Andrew was about to say something but Bender was already moving. Andrew watched as Bender let go of the door and backed up, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down. The man looked like a kicked puppy, and on top of it all, the rain picked back up. So a wet, kicked puppy.

"Hop in," Andrew sighed heavily and rolled up his window. Bender nodded, walking to the other side wordlessly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He offered and Bender shook his head silently. Andrew was stuck. He didn't know what to do now.

"Hey, look man, I'm sorry. I just- panicked ok? I thought, at first, you regretted everything and decided to just leave. But when I didn't see you for so long, I thought something happened. Something bad you know? I was scared."

"Well you have every right to be. You are dating me after all." Bender said with a sad laugh, pushing his glasses off his face and onto his head.

That's when Andrew saw it. The greening bruise that covered Bender's left cheekbone up to his left eye.

"I can't- I can't go to school with anymore bruises. Usually he's good putting them places I can hide, but I dont know... I guess he was too drunk to care Monday night. He took a swing and gave me a black eye. I had to wait until it wasn't as obvious..."

"Jesus, Bender." Andrew said, his heart clenching and tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's fine. I've had worse I just- I wanted to be here. I _hate_ school, but I wanted to see you again. I'm sorry it took me so long. Vernon has been watching me like a hawk, and if he calls the cops...he'll lie and just hit me more. I'm running out of undamaged skin."

Andrew slunk down in his seat. "Shit man..." He said and hesitantly moved his hand over near Bender's.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long. Bruises take a long time to heal."

The guilt Andrew felt sunk even lower in his stomach.

"I shouldn't of taken it out on you, I was just-"

"Hey uh, do you want to go somewhere?" Bender intrupted, "I mean if you don't have plans. I just don't really want to go home yet."  

"You can come over to my place." He said and looked to his lover. "I mean anytime too. I bet you could even sleep in my room and my parents wouldn't even know." He said eagerly, trying to help in anyway he could. 

Bender smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Maybe we should wait until your parents are out again. Your old man is probably just as big of a bastard as mine. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." 

"I can take him. I don't care if I have to." He said stubbornly and looked to Bender. "I wish I had a place of my own. We wouldn't have to worry about this shit. No one deserves to get punched out," He said and tried to hold Bender's hand.

"I had it coming." Bender shrugged, ignoring Andrew's hand and tucking them both under his armpits. "I called him a drunk bastard and my mom a crack whore. It was true, but it doesn't mean I should of said it." 

"Doesn't matter what you said Bender," Andrew said stubbornly, "You don't deserve to be hit, no one does."

He moved across the seat and cupped his boyfriends cheek. "Not ever. You've already been though hell and I wanna make sure you never have to go back there again."

"Can uh, can we go now?" The amount of care and concern in Andrew's voice was making Bender uncomfortable.

Andrew sighed and started the car.

-*-

The drive didn't take more than 15 minutes, and when they arrived he went immediatly to the fridge to get food for them both.

"All we have is leftover Mac and cheese and some roast beef sandwiches. You want milk or Koolaid with yours?"

"Depends, did you spike it?" He asked, taking his plate and stuffing his mouth full of roast beef. "Koolaid. Huh, I don't think I've had that since I was a kid. Hey uh, are your parents out a lot? They don't seem to be home much."

"Dad coaches all the time and mom has her clubs. Reading, baking, you name it. It's been this way since I was at least 8. I'm home by myself a lot," He said causally.

"That must be nice," Bender said, wishing his folks left him more. Maybe if they got off their asses and got jobs there would be food in the house more than twice a month.

"They gonna be out for the rest of the night?" Bender asked hopefully, desperately wanting a warm shower and maybe some more alone time with Andrew.

"At least until 11. And you're staying over." He said protectively.

"Does your door have a lock?" Bender asked, taking Andrew's hand in his. "Don't really need anyone barging in. Especially when I'm fucking your brains out."

Andrew blushed hard. "Y-Yes, it has a lock." He said and grinned. "I get to return the favor though right?"

"You fucked me last time, don't be greedy." Bender laughed, pushing Andrew's shoulder playfully. 

"Fair enough." Andrew smiled, resting his hands on Bender's hips and pulling him forward by his belt loops. He stood on his toes and stole a kiss from his boyfriend. He craved the warmth, the human touch, especially after the week without him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might indeed be the last chapter for this story :/ it won't be the last Bender/Andrew fic though I promise!

The food was easily forgotten once Andrew's lips were pressed against his. As was any conscious awareness of their surroundings the second they connected. It had felt like years instead of days to Bender and he felt a strong need to make up for lost time.

He had Andrew pinned and half undressed against the refrigerator before either of them realized something was wrong.

"Maybe, maybe we should take this to my room?" Andrew laughed, and Bender groaned against his lips.

"Don't wanna wait."

"Neither do I, but everything we need is upstairs. Plus the fridge is making my ass cold."

Bender nearly snorted. "Alright, you win. Come on." He laughed, dragging Andrew by his open pants up two flights of stairs.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Bender was already out of breath.

"Your house is a danger to my health you know. My smokers lungs can't handle 30 steps."

Andrew rolled his eyes but still laughed, "Yeah, it's my houses fault."

Bender smirked and pushed Andrew down roughly, crawling on top and straddling his hips.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, taking Andrews wrists in hand and pinning them down flat. "I believe somewhere around here. Am I right?"

Andrew was having a hard time concentrating let alone come up with a clever answer with Bender on top of him like that. Bender had never been so forceful with him before, but he found himself liking it. Maybe a little too much.

"Bender, please." He started to whine, twisting his hips to get more friction. He was hard damn it, and if Bender didn't move this along he'd have to.

"I don't remember telling you you could move," Bender nearly purred, leaning down and capturing Andrew's ear lobe between his teeth and sucking gently.

Andrew's hips arched and he let out a sharp gasp, followed by a low groan. Bender was teasing him, and it was driving him insane.

"Bender, come on."

Bender just chuckled in his ear. "Just making up for lost time sport, no need to get snappy."

Bender pulled off completely and Andrew huffed in annoyance, this was just getting ridiculous. He was about to bitch Bender out when he noticed the crosshatched scar pattern on Benders now bare back.

Andrew swallowed hard but didn't say anything. Now was not the time for that conversation. Maybe after, but definitely not now.

He lay back down and kept his eyes on the ceiling, hoping Bender didn't realize he saw. When Benders smile returned above him, Andrew relaxed, he hadn't seen after all.

"So, sport. Seeing as you fucked me last time, it's only fair I fuck you now don't you think?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow and pushing his free hand under Andrew's shirt.

Andrew bit his lip but nodded. "S-Seems fair."

"Good. Because this shit is killing me."

In under a second, Bender had Andrew's jeans and underwear yanked down to his ankles and a bottle of lube in hand.

When had he even grabbed that?

"I see you still have the condoms from last time." He teased, taking one and tearing the foil with his teeth. "Put it on me."

"W-What?" Andrew stuttered, turning a bright shade of pink all the way up to his ears.

"You heard me." Bender smirked, yanking down his own pants before settling between Andrew's legs.

Andrew tried to swallow the nervous lump that had formed in his throat with little luck. This was only their second time, and Andrew was starting to panic at the pace it had taken.

"Umm..." he said unintelligently, staring at the condom like it was going to bite him.

Bender sensed his apprehension and lowered himself against Andrew's chest, lifting his chin until their lips touched.

"I'll go slow, I promise." He whispered, and Andrew instantly relaxed. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I just missed you I guess."

"Yeah?" Andrew asked, heart fluttering in his chest. No one had ever _missed_ him before.

"A lot. Thought about you everyday." Bender admitted between kisses that stole Andrew's breath away.

"Then don't stop." He begged, needing to feel Bender inside him now more than ever.

"You got it." Bender breathed, kissing Andrew once more before slipping down between his legs.

Bender was careful with Andrew's body, which he felt was uncharacteristic of the man. But then again, maybe it wasn't. He didn't really know much about him, minus what he learned in detention and the day following. He only knew what Bender expressed, which was anything but gentle.

The Bender he met on Saturday was a dick, harsh and crude with a mouth like a sailor. He hated the man for the good part of the day, up until he realized they had more in common then previously thought. Their home lives were shit, and their fathers certainly weren't winning any 'parent of the year' awards. Maybe there really _was_ more to Bender than the tough exterior he wore so proudly.

"Hey...sport, you with me?"

Benders concern snapped Andrew out of his thoughts immediately.

"Yeah, yeah sorry."

"You know, we don't have to-"

"No, no. I want to." Andrew decided, intent on analyzing Bender another time. Preferably when they weren't both naked and hard.

"Please, I'm sorry. I want to." Andrew nearly begged, hoping he hadn't ruined the mood.

Bender gave him a smirk which hopefully meant he hadn't and moved to continue.

"This is gonna feel weird at first ok? But, hopefully, I can make it feel good soon."

Andrew nodded and spread his legs, he was ready.

When Bender's lubed finger slid inside, it admittedly felt strange. It wasn't painful, just different. That much couldn't be said about the second. It stung, and for a while Andrew just wanted it all to stop. But he had promised himself he'd give it a chance. After all, Bender seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit last time.

Three was bringing Andrew to a breaking point, that is until Bender moved his fingers in a way that sent jolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

"Fuck!" He gasped, arching up hard to chase the feeling.

"Good?" Bender asked, rubbing the same spot again.

"Yess," Andrew nearly sobbed, clutching his mattress in a desperate attempt for more.

"I think you're ready."

Andrew swallowed hard. As good as this felt, it was only fingers. Bender was big, and he still was worried about how much it would hurt.

Bender picked up the condom and began to place it, but Andrews hand stopped him.

"Did you still want me to do it?" He asked, hoping that maybe taking a bit of control would help calm his nerves.

Bender nodded.

Andrew took the plastic in hand and placed it at Benders tip, rolling it to the base with ease.

A soft gasp escaped from Benders lips and Andrew looked up just in time to see his teeth pull in the corner of his lip, and his eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

Bender connected their lips again, asserting dominance by deepening the kiss before Andrew could object.

Andrew found himself easily slipping into submissiveness, pulling Bender impossibly closer to signal he was ready.

He tensed up when he felt Bender at his entrance, but relaxed when Benders lips trailed gently down his throat.

The first push didn't hurt as bad as he was expecting, but the next few inches were excruciating. Bender seemed to pick up on this and halted his movements, distracting Andrew with deep kisses and small strokes to his cock.

Bender had him worked up in a frenzy in no time, his cock leaking onto his t-shirt. He was close, but he didn't want to come yet, so he batted Benders hand away.

 

 

Bender took advantage of Andrew's distracted state and pushed the rest of the way in. His efforts were rewarded with a broken sob, similar enough to the one earlier that Bender knew he hit the right spot.

"Feel good?" He asked against Andrews lips, already knowing the answer. He rocked forward experimentally and continued when he was met with harsh gasps.

He settled on a slower pace than desirable, not wanting to ruin Andrew's first time. He doubted Andrew would ever let him fuck him again if he hurt him.

He took extra efforts to make sure Andrew felt good, even if it meant neglecting his own needs. He'd never bothered with any other guy he'd fucked, but then again, Andrew wasn't just anyone.

After what seemed like an eternity to Benders cock, Andrew was close. His breathing had picked up and he was grabbing at Benders shoulders almost desperately. Bender only slightly picked up the pace, making sure to rock at the correct angle to hit his prostate every time. It only took four more thrusts before Andrew was coming, hot and hard against Benders chest.

Bender slowed his thrusts to a stop, focusing on bringing Andrew back from oblivion with deep kisses. His cock ached with a need for release, but he ignored it. Andrew was more important.

When Andrew finally relaxed around him enough, Bender pulled out, rolling onto his back before reaching for a cigarette.

"Fuck."

"We just did." Bender said through a cigarette in his teeth. Andrew laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully before rolling towards him.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" Bender finished for him, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag before offering it to Andrew.

"Yeah yeah," Andrew said, blowing smoke up towards the ceiling. "You know, it actually wasn't as painful as I thought it would be."

"That's because I know what the fuck I'm doing." Bender scoffed, taking the cigarette back.

"I never said you- wait. Did you not come?"

Bender looked over his cigarette and followed Andrew's eyes, which were currently focused on his dick.

"No big deal," he shrugged, rolling over to pull the condom off.

"But- why not? Was it me?"

Bender turned just in time to see self doubt and shame bloom on Andrew's cheeks. Damn it.

"No, I uh, I usually need a little more. But I wasn't going to hurt you to get it. Trust me, you're definitely the best lay I've had in years."

That didn't seem to lessen Andrew's doubt in the slightest and Bender wished he was better at explaining things.

 

 

"I could finish it if you want..." Andrew offered quietly, and Bender would be an ass for saying no.

"You don't have to, you know that?"

Andrew nodded, "I want to. Besides, I've uh, kinda wanted to try something for a while."

The blush on Andrew's cheeks was back, but for a completely different reason. Bender grinned widely.

"Yeah? Well, I'm sure as hell not telling you no sport."

Bender crushed out his cigarette and moved to the middle of the bed, watching as Andrew very nervously settled himself between his legs.

"You know, you'd probably be more comfortable if you took off your shirt," Bender suggested, earning himself a glare from Andrew.

"Just an observation."

 

  
Andrew rolled his eyes and yanked his shirt off, tossing it in the pile his jeans were in. It took him a second to regain courage, but after a mental scolding, he settled back between Benders legs.

He looked at Benders cock anxiously. It seemed so much bigger from this angle. He had absolutely no idea how it was going to fit down his throat, but he wanted to try. It felt so damn good when Bender did it.

"Getting grey here sport," he heard above him and he debated just leaving Bender hanging, would serve him right.

After another moment of consideration, Andrew wrapped his hand around the base and gave the head a tentative lick. It tasted bitter, but he assumed that was mostly from the latex.

He took the head into his mouth, sucking gently and running the tip of his tongue where the glands were. He assumed by Benders small moan he was doing ok and continued.

He was only able to fit about half of Benders cock in his mouth, but the other didn't seem to mind. Andrew had him panting and squirming on the bed in minutes. It probably wouldn't be long now.

Andrew tried to fit more into his throat but was unsuccessful. He only managed to make himself gag. But the constricting of his throat had made Bender moan and soon there was a hand buried in his hair, holding him still as Bender pumped hot come down his throat.

Andrew swallowed all of it, not really sure where it would go otherwise. It was a little on the salty side, but not terrible. Honestly, it was sorta hot. He wiped his mouth clean before returning to his very sated looking boyfriend.

"I thought you said you'd never done that before." Bender laughed, his breath still coming out in harsh pants.

"I haven't..." Andrew said honestly, unsure of what Bender was getting at.

"Well sporto, you're a natural." He laughed, rolling over and crushing their lips together, uncaring that Andrew just sucked him off.

Pride swelled in Andrew's chest that he was able to make Bender feel good, especially after he received such a mind blowing fuck...

They kissed for a while, just exploring each other's bodies and relaxing in the after glow. During their kiss, Andrew's hands had found their way over Benders shoulders and down his back, over a particularly thick raised patch of skin.

He felt Bender stiffen underneath him and mentally cursed himself for bringing attention to it. Everything was going so good.

Bender began to pull away but Andrew held him firm, returning his lips to Benders. "It's ok," he whispered, placing his hands on Benders hip and shoulder instead.

He heard Bender sniffle and assumed he was crying, though he didn't bring attention to it.

"Promise me you'll stay tonight?" He asked, knowing what horrors awaited for Bender at home.

"Ok." Bender sniffled.

"Good." Andrew said, wrapping Bender in his arms and kissing his forehead gently. If Andrew could shield Bender from the pain, even for a night, he'd take the consequences with pride.


End file.
